


Our past

by Hotgitay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Marcus and devon have a talk about something discerning their past
Relationships: Marcus Carter/Devon Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Our past

**Author's Note:**

> All original characters o make belong to me and are not allowed to be borrowed and used in other fics nor are my ideas allowed to be borrowed

“Well if you want to discuss the obvious”Devon said to him 

“Ever since we got together there’s been an elephant pertaining to our relationship”Marcus replies 

“Well go ahead and let me hear it”Devon says 

“The fact that my ex also happens to be your ex”Marcus brought it up to him 

“I am well aware that we dated the same woman”Devon knew he wanted to discuss that with him 

“Is this a problem?”Marcus asked him 

“No but I think we should talk about it”Devon suggested 

“Okay”Marcus pressed a kiss to his lips 

“It didn’t really work out as well as I thought it would work out”Devon said to him a

“What I wanted with her was commitment and I really didn’t get that”Marcus explained 

“I’m much more happier than I was with her being with you”Devon tells him 

“I make you happy?”Marcus inquires

“Yes”Devon smiles 

“You’re not mad at me?”Marcus stares at him 

“Baby I’m not mad”Devon assures him 

“Charlotte was a part of our past but we are each other’s future”Marcus squeezed his hand


End file.
